whatacarryonfandomcom-20200214-history
Carry On Matron
'' Carry On Matron'' is the twenty-third Carry On film. It was released in 1972. It features series regulars Sid James, Kenneth Williams, Charles Hawtrey, Joan Sims, Hattie Jacques, Bernard Bresslaw, Barbara Windsor and Kenneth Connor. This was the last Carry on... film for Terry Scott after appearing in seven films. Carry On Matron was the second and last Carry On... for Kenneth Cope. Plot Sid Carter (Sid James) is the cunning head of a criminal gang that includes the longhaired drip Ernie Bragg (Bernard Bresslaw), the cheeky Freddy (Bill Maynard) and Sid's son, Cyril (Kenneth Cope). Cyril disguises himself as a new nurse in order to case a maternity hospital and the booty - the hospital's stock of contraceptive pills. The "Head Chopper" at the hospital, Sir Bernard Cutting (Kenneth Williams), is convinced he's undergoing a sex change while the nutty Dr F.A. Goode (Charles Hawtrey) dishes out psychiatric mumbo jumbo. The hard working Matron (Hattie Jacques) has more than enough to contend with on the wards, with the troublesome Mrs Tidey (Joan Sims) who seems more interested in eating than producing a baby and her loyal, British Rail worker husband (Kenneth Connor) who continually hangs around the waiting room. Waiting. Cyril is picked out by notorious "bird-watcher" Dr Prodd (Terry Scott) and goes back to his place in order to get a map of the hospital. The poor doc gets a shock when the lovely "nurse" turns out to be a crook in a frock. However, "she" makes headline news when film star Jane Darling (Valerie Leon) hails "her" a heroine for helping her through her pregnancy. The Sister (Jacki Piper) desperately tries to keep the ward in order, while Cutting's secretary, Miss Banks (Patsy Rowlands) keeps her employer in check but nothing can cool his pent-up desire to prove himself as a man ... and it's Matron who's in his sights! The criminal gang don disguises - Sid dresses as the foreign Dr Zhivago and Ernie as a heavily expectant mum - but the crime is thwarted by the mothers-to-be. The medical hierarchy's threat to call the police is halted when Sid reveals the heroine of the day is a man. Cyril weds his shapely nurse, Susan Ball (Barbara Windsor) and Matron finally gets her doctor. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Carry_On_Matron&action=edit&section=2 edit Cast and Crew *Sid James as Sid Carter *Kenneth Williams as Sir Bernard Cutting *Charles Hawtrey as Doctor Francis A Goode *Hattie Jacques as Matron *Joan Sims as Mrs Tidey *Bernard Bresslaw as Ernie Bragg *Barbara Windsor as Nurse Susan Ball *Kenneth Connor as Mr Tidey *Terry Scott as Doctor Prod *Kenneth Cope as Cyril Carter *Jacki Piper as Sister *Bill Maynard as Freddy *Patsy Rowlands as Evelyn Banks *Derek Francis as Arthur *Amelia Bayntun as Mrs Jenkins *Valerie Leon as Jane Darling *Brian Osborne as Ambulance driver *Gwendolyn Watts as Frances Kemp *Valerie Shute as Miss Smethurst *Margaret Nolan as Mrs Tucker *Michael Nightingale as Pearson *Wendy Richard as Miss Willing *Zena Clifton as Au pair girl *Bill Kenwright as Reporter *Robin Hunter as Mr Darling *Jack Douglas as Twitching father *Madeline Smith as Mrs Pullitt *Juliet Harmer as Mrs Bentley *Gilly Grant as Nurse in bath *Lindsay March as Shapely nurse *Laura Collins as Nurse *Screenplay - Talbot Rothwell *Music - Eric Rogers *Production Manager - Jack Swinburne *Art Director - Lionel Couch *Editor - Alfred Roome *Director of Photography - Ernest Steward *Camera Operator - James Bawden *Continuity - Joy Mercer *Assistant Director - Bert Batt *Sound Recordists - Danny Daniel & Ken Barker *Make-up - Geoffrey Rodway *Hairdresser - Stella Rivers *Costume Designer - Courtenay Elliott *Assistant Art Director - William Alexander *Set Dresser - Peter Lamont *Dubbing Editor - Peter Best *Titles - GSE Ltd *Processor - Rank Film Laboratories *Assistant Editor - Jack Gardner *Wardrobe Mistresses - Vi Murray & Maggie Lewin *Producer - Peter Rogers *Director - Gerald Thomas http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Carry_On_Matron&action=edit&section=3 edit Filming and locations *Filming dates – 11 October-26 November 1971 Interiors: *Pinewood Studios, Buckinghamshire Exteriors: *Heatherwood Hospital, Berkshire Category:Films